Not Like The Others
by The Big Octo
Summary: QUICK DISCLAIMER: SPALTOON 2 CHARACTERS,MAPS,LOCATIONS,etc. ARE NOT OWNED BY ME AND RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NINTENDO In progress Summary:Agent 4 on a journey to rescue the Great Zapfish from the hands of the Octarians,who are known for being ruthless and relentless .During his journey he discovers that some Octarians aren't what Inklings say they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This is my first fan fiction so cut me some slack ok?Some chapters will be short but not too short so that you guys reading this will enjoy this story and progress for more to come.PM(Private Message)me if some parts are repetitive or just send me feedback on how I can improve this story and its chapters and content.Anyway I hope you guys have a swell time reading this :)**

 _Splat!,_ went a splatted octoling as Agent 4 stormed through the stage on his last mission to retrieve his last zap fish for the day. _"That's it kid,show em' how it's done!",_ said Agent 2 also known as Marie from the Squid Sisters _. "Just a few more platforms and I'll have the zapfish",_ Agent 4 told Agent 2.Agent 4 on the last few platforms toward the zapfish when suddenly a splat bomb was thrown at Agent 4.Agent 2 observing Agent 4 from a distance saw 3 Octobombers and 4 Octolings, two of them that were elites.

 _"CARP!",_ said Marie,Agent 4 taking heavy fire from the Octarians,he took cover behind a nearby wall. _"Marie this is looking bad what should I do?"._ _"Agent 4 listen to me carefully,first focus on splatting those octobombers and deal with those two elite octolings and then those two other octolings ,got that?, "I got that,sounds like a good plan"._ But what Marie didn't notice was that one of the octolings had hidden behind the other side of the wall where Agent 4 was at and heard what Marie's plan was.Giving the octoling an idea, she inked a hiding spot and waited.

Agent 4 spotting the first Octobomber,he quickly threw a splat bomb to distract the bomber,alarming the bomber, it went over to the spot where Agent 4 threw the bomb.The bomber unknown that he was behind him, he quickly splatted the octobomber in an instant.Alarming more octarians,one of the elite octolings and two of the normal octolings,along with a bomber searched the area but couldn't find him.Agent 4 hiding behind all of them,he threw a splat bomb in front of them, and splatted them before they turned around.The last octobomber watching what just happened, threw a splat bomb at Agent 4 but he quickly got out of the way of the bomb and when the bomber went to look for him, was nowhere to be seen.

The second to last Elite Octoling went over to assist the bomber, but then was angered when she saw that Agent 4 had gotten away. _"Nice job you fool, you've let him escape and now he's probably hiding ,lets look around and keep an eye out",_ The octobomber nodded in agreement and joined the elite octoling in searching for Agent 4 looking for him, they walked by a spot of sky blue ink where he was hiding.Quickly he came out of his squid form and splatted the last octobomber and the Elite Octoling.

Agent 4 aware that something was off, he then reached to Agent 2.

 _"Marie,you there?",_ he asked

 _"What is it Agent 4?",_ Agent 2 replied back

 _"You said that there were 4 octolings,2 Elite and 2 Regulars?,because I only saw that there were only three octolings.You sure you didn't miscount?"._

 _"I didn't miscount,as soon they came out I counted all 4 of them"._

" _Weird,well its whatever I guess.Well,I'm just a few platforms away from the zapfish"_

" _Thats good report to me when you've retrieved that zapfish"_

 _"Ok I'll report ba-What THE!?"_

 _"AGENT 4,AGENT 4,WHAT'S GOING ON,CAN YOU HEAR ME",_

There was no response on his end, quickly Marie super-jumped back to the shack and ran inside to a computer, turned it on and opened up a tracking signal to see the tracking chip that was placed inside Agent 4's headset.Quickly she opened it up but was redirected to a screen that read:"NO SIGNAL".That led Marie to go in a full panic. _"Whats going on, what happened to him?",_ she thought to she could do now was to hope that he was doing fine by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ahh,what the hell!?"_ ,Agent 4 yelled as the octoling came up from the wall from where Agent 4 was standing at.The octoling punched Agent 4 in the middle of his face,Causing his nose to bleed.The octoling then kicked him on his chest causing him to fall back,Agent 4 on the ground lifted his head but then was kicked by the octoling,now making his mouth bleed.She then proceeded to pick him up from his hero suit and took off his headset and crushed it with her leather boots,then throwing him back to the ground.The octoling putting her boot on his chest.He tried to get her boot off his chest but she just applied more pressure on his chest and looked down at him.

 _"Well,well look at what we have here",_ The octoling starting to speak _. "Just a puny Inkling trying to be an Agent 3 wanna-be huh?,_ _well sorry kid looks like your mission ends here.Actually how about I give you a makeover… in OCTO INK"._ The octoling then pointed her octoshot at him and looked at him with an evil grin _. "Say goodbye,chump"._ She said as she pointed her octoshot at Agent 4.Quickly he grabbed her left leg and tripped her off his chest.The octoling quickly got up but then Agent 4 pushed her to the ground.He found his Hero shot on the edge of the platform ,grabbed it and found the octoling still on the ground and took a quick look at her.

 _"I'm sorry",_ Agent 4 said to the octoling with a sorrow look in his eyes _. "BURN IN HELL!",_ The octoling yelled at him before splatting her. " _I'm sorry but it has to be this way",_ Agent 4 then laid down on the ground for a brief moment,feeling a bit lightheaded from his nosebleed then wiped the blood from his nose and mouth and tried to look for his headset.He then found it at the wall where he was at but it was extremely damaged from when the octoling crushed it.

 _"Marie's going to be seriously pissed when she sees this",_ Agent 4 said to himself.He then picked up the headset and continued his way towards the zapfish. _"Just this last one and I'm off for the rest of the day",_ He said to himeself.He had a hard time making it over to the zapfish from his nosebleed but eventually he made it to the zapfish.He destroyed the shield and put the zaofish in his arms and super jumped back to the shack.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie waiting for Agent 4 back at the shack, was still in a panic after the disconnection between her and Agent 4.She then saw a streak of sky blue ink fly though the sky and knew that it was him,he then landed and looked at Marie who was walking towards him. _"What the hell happened out there kid?",_ She asked him with some concern in her vioce. _"Just some minor difficulties,nothing much else",_ He replied back.Marie noticed the dried blood on his nose and mouth along with the boot imprint on his chest,but then decided not to question him about that.She then turned her attention to the zapfish and Agent 4 handed it to her and both of them walked to the shack where a large tank of zapfish was in the corner.

 _"Alright let's put this little guy in here,there we go",_ She said while putting the zapfish with the others.Agent 4 then tapped her shoulder and showed her the broken headset. _"When we were disconnected an octoling took off my heatset and crushed it with her boot",_ he told her while showing Marie the extremely broken headset. _"Wow now thats going to take some extreme time to repair kid",_ Marie said while inspecting the headset. _"Whatever,I'll have Sheldon look over it and see what he can about it,but for now we'll use these walkie talkies until your headset is fixed",_ Marie said with a slight tone of anger in her voice while handing Agent 4 a walkie talkie. _"Oh ok that's fine then",_ Agent 4 replied then lead out a sigh of relief that Marie didn't get angry over the broken headset.

Agent 4 was extremely tired and opened the door to go outside with Marie following behind him . _"Thanks for your help kid,you've done lot to rescue the zapfishes that those Octarians took.Just 5 more to go until you battle Octavio and rescue Callie from that octo jerk"._ _"Oh um thanks I'm always available when you need me". "Alright kid you're off for the day,get some R and R and I'll see you in two days.Well I'm going to knock,out I'm beat,take care kid"._ Marie said to him while waving to him. _"You take care as well",_ he said back while waving back at her.

 _"Thank cod I'm off for today,now I can just relax in my secret spot for a few",_ He said to himself as he changed into a black shirt,a red cap and black shoes and neatly folded his hero suit in his backpack.Agent 4's real name as others knew him as Takei Inka,was an inkling with his tentacled spiked and combed back,which was a popular style for most male Inklings in Inkopolis Square.He was a pretty timid and shy inkling but he tried to overcome both his shyness and timidness.He didn't have much friends,but before moving to I.S.,he mostly hung out with them at Inkopolis Plaza before moving to I.S. and his friends moving to other towns and cities.

Going inside the manhole leading to Inkopolis Square,he carefully checked to make sure no one was around or looking.He carefully climbed out and started making his way toward his apartment building,which was a ten minute walk from Inkopolis and started walking toward his apartment.He decided to grab a quick bite at Crusty Sean's food truck and made his way over there and looked up at Crusty Sean. _"Hey squido,how's it going",_ Crusty Sean said to Takei.Nervous to answer back,he decided to respond to him. _"It's been great thanks for asking,how's it been for you lately?",_ Takei replied back. _"It's been great,business is good,it's all good",_ Crusty Sean replied to his question.Takei was glad to hear that.He liked to know about how people are and how they're doing. _"Anyway can i get a Deep-Fried Shwaffle? did i get that right?",_ He asked. _"Yeah you got it right and one Deep-Fried Shwaffle coming up"._ Crusty Sean replied while making Takei his meal.He sat down around the tables that were nearby and looked around the plaza.He saw some Inklings in their usual life style and some that were entering Deca Tower for Turf War or Ranked Matches.He then saw a female Inkling that looked familiar,wondering around,and assuming that she was new to Inkopolis Square. _"Here you go squido",_ He said to Takei while putting his food on the counter. _"Thanks man I'll see you some other time",_ Takei said as he took his food. _"Alright take care",_ Crusty Sean replied to him while waving to Takei.He waved back while he made his way toward his apartment building to eat his food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:This Chapter is going to be a filler to give a bit more personality for Takei and some other stuff related to that.Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to give feedback.ON WITH THE STORY**.

Takei making his way to his apartment building with his food in his hands still feeling some pain from his nosebleed and mouth.Making his way to his apartment, he was lost in his thoughts on why Octarians and Inklings were extremely peaceful together and some rising seawater just destroyed all of that.To his consent he realized that some questions in life will never be solved and have no answer or solution at all. Takei still in his thoughts,he wasn't paying paying attention to where he was going and hit his face on one of the walls of his apartment and he felt more pain on his nose and started to bleed a bit.

 _"Dammit,I need to pay more attention to where I'm going",_ He said to himself.He then opened the entrance to his apartment to enter the lobby where the receptionist looked up and greeted him _"Hello",_ She greeted Takei. _"Hey"_ ,he replied back.He made his way toward the elevators where he pressed the button and waited for it come down.When the doors opened up two female Inklings came out as Takei gave them space to walk,walked in and pressed the button that had a number "4" on it.On his way up he looked at a poster inside the elevator that was a poster for the Pop star duo "Off The Hook".The two idols on the poster were Pearl the Inkling and Marina the Octoling who were very popular in the Inkopolis Square community.He looked at the poster and thought to himself that they were a bit overrated.

The doors to the elevator opened when he arrived on his floor and made a right and walked to a door that had a number "28" on it.He took out the keys from his pockets to open the door and unlocked it and headed straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack,which was basically a frozen sponge in a plastic bag.He pressed the ice pack on his nose and sat down in a chair and place his Shwaffle on the table and started to eat it.He looked around his apartment then outside the balcony where he could see the view of I.S.The place was medium sized but he tried to make the best out of it.He had a drumset in the corner of his living room where on the bass drum labeled the brand name "Pearl".Takei had a passion for drumming and was pretty good at it.On most days when he had a chance, he would practice his drums to songs from his favorite band "System of the Squids".To the left of his set was his couch which seated about only three people and directly in front of it was a small coffee table with a TV on the wall.

He had many pictures on the walls of him and his parents and his friends.His bedroom was 8 x 10 with his bed on the left side near the window.On the other side of the room in the corner was a drawer where sitting on the top of it,there was a picture of Takei with a Female Inkling, her tentacles were in a ponytail with the color of her tentacles lime-green.In the bottom corner was his closet where he kept his Sweaters,Jackets,Shoes,Etc.

Takei had finished eating his Shwaffle and went into his room,took out his hero and hanged in inside his closet.His nose was feeling a little better,grabbed his backpack and he put in a sketchbook,pencils, an eraser from his drawer and got a bottle of water.He also had some medical supplies that he always kept in there.He then went into his closet and put on a Squidvader cap on along with a White Inky Rider and put on Red hi-horses.Hw then went into his kitchen and got a can of soda from his fridge.He made his way out the door and locked it.He made his way down to the lobby and went out his apartment building and headed to Inkopolis Square,where he made his way toward the manhole that lead to Octo Canyon.


	5. Chapter 5

Takei making his way back to Inkopolis Square walking to the manhole leading to Octo Canyon,when the huge screen on Deca Tower turned on to Reveal a news broadcast from Off The Hook. _"Yo what's going on everyone this is Off The Hook coming to you live from Inkopolis Square",_ Pearl said with an energetic tone in her voice. _"Here are the latest map updates",_ Marina said while spinning the disc on her DJ table.Takei decided to ignore the broadcast and it was the same every time.He then took the opportunity for when everyone in the plaza was looking up at the screen to quickly go into the manhole to Octo Canyon.Climbing out as quietly as he could,he got out of the manhole and silently walked towards the shack where he pressed his ear against one of the walls.On other side of one of the walls he heard light snoring coming from inside and then took a wild guess that Marie was sleeping. _"She's seriously that tired, she doesn't go around the Canyon busting her ass to rescue the zapfishes that the Octarians took,better yet getting kicked in the face and mouth ,almost dying"._ Takei said to himself while walking away from the shack.He then thought about it and decided that it wasn't worth getting angry about for no reason.Once he knew he was out of noise range from the shack,he super-jumped to a secret location only Takei had knowledge of.Which was a cliff that had a cherry blossom tree and a view of the ocean.Every chance he had after he got off of rescuing zapfish,Takei would come here and look over the ocean view and just relax there.But to his surprise when he landed,he was surprised to see an octoling in his usual spot,sitting with her head to her knees.Not trying to be seen, he hid behind some rocks that were nearby,crouched and observed the Octoling.

The first thing that Takei noticed about the octoling was that her tentacles were dirty from what was dirt and little pebbles in her tentacles so he couldn't make out what the color of her tentacles were.Her tentacles were in the usual style as any other female octoling but she had a bandana tied in the middle of her tentacles.Takei looked at her and her face was a light pink color tone,along with the rest of her body.He thought that she looked kinda cute but then he noticed that on her arms and legs she had bruises,cuts,and marks all over them.He was a bit concerned for her,wondering about what might've happened to her. The octoling had the usual octoling armour and leather boots,but she didn't have her shades on,leading him to wonder if the octoling's usual hostility he'd always encountered had something to do with that.But then his legs grew tired and gave out from being in one position for too long.His feet scraped the little pebbles from the rocks,making a big amount of noise.Alarming the octoling, she quickly got up but couldn't stand up straight because of her bruises. _"Who's there?show yourself now ya creep!",_ the octoling said.Takei, knowing that his cover was blown he decided to come out with his hands in the air.

 _"I'm not going to harm you",_ Takei told the octoling. _"Oh yeah...ugh how do I know that your not a complete douchebag like all the other inklings and not going to splat me?",_ the Octoling replied while trying to stand still. _"If I were a douchebag like you said I would've splatted you I don't even have a weapon on me and I wouldn't be dressed this way"._ The octoling gave Takei a skeptical look and he looked back at her letting her know that he was serious,but he knew that she didn't believe him.The octoling suddenly swung at Takei but the punch was very weak due to her arm being severly injured.Takei didn't even try dodging the punch but did so anyway.She proceeded to deliver more punches but failed and Takei not giving any effort of dodging the punches,but managed to do so anyway.Eventually the octoling gave up. _"You know that you're too injured and weak to fight me.You shouldn't do that to yourself because then you're just injuring yourself more and more",_ Takei told the Octoling _."Oww...I guess you're right",_ she replied with a more calm tone in her voice.

Takei then kneeled down told the octoling to sit down,when she sat down he took her arm and looked her injuries. _"How did you injure yourself this bad?",_ he asked the octoling while taking out the medical supplies from his backpack and putting it beside him. _"I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell",_ she responded to Takei's question.He shot her a look knowing that she lying while he started to put some ointment on the octoling's bruises and cuts on her arm,trying not to give her any pain. _"Extend your arm for me and hold it still.You can just tell me the truth,you don't have to make up a lie",_ He told the octoling. _"Fine,...",_ she said said but turned quiet. _"What is it?",_ he asked the octoling.She stayed quiet and didn't respond his question.He then noticed that her eyes were tearing up.The octoling tried to hold them back but then burst into crying. He let go of her arm when he had applied bandages and put it to her leg. _"W-what's wrong?",_ He questioned. _"I-I-it's just that I've had a bad day and I don't want to talk about it"_ ,she responded still in tears.Takei lifted her head,putting both hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears and looked into her eyes, _"Look,you can tell me, I won't judge you I promise,you can trust me",_ He told the octoling.She was looking straight into Takei's eyes which were turquoise and began to blush a little bit seeing that he was bit handsome.She then put her left hand over Takei's hand that was on her left cheek and held it,knowing that she can trust him she lead out a sigh,looked up at Takei still looking at her and saw that he had a concerned look in his eyes and knew that she can trust him.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Extend your leg slowly",_ Takei told the Octoling as he put ointment on her bruises that were on her leg. " _Just tell me if it hurts and I'll do more carefully.Got that?"._ The Octoling nodding to what Takei told her.He started at her knee and then started to slowly apply the ointment. _"Actually I haven't gotton your name yet.Do you mind telling me your name?"._ He asked the Octoling now at the middle of her leg. _"Not at all,my name's Mimi,Mimi Octai"._ _"Mimi,That's actually a nice name"._ He said while looking at her. _"Oh umm...Thanks"._ Mimi replied while looking back at Takei while blushing with a bright smile on her face. _"My name is Takei,Takei Inka"._ He told Mimi.Takei now at the bottom of her leg almost finished,started to apply bandages to her cuts.She then groaned in pain,which he noticed and started to apply them with more care. _"So are you going to tell what actually happened to you?",_ He asked Mimi while looking at her. _"Oh umm right so here's what happened.So today I was target practice and I wasn't doing very well since my aim is clumsy.I'm actually an Elite but I'm the lowest ranking Elite and the other Elite's got tired of me for making them fail the objectives and letting Agent 4 getting the zapfishes.So later when I was off, two of them followed me and they started throwing rocks at me and then they pushed me on the ground and punched and kicked me, I told them many times to stop but they just ignored me.When they finished they told me I was a dissapointed to the army and left me there"._ After Takei finished with her leg and was finished with her injuries then told her to turn around and took the water bottle from his backpack and started to pour the water on her tentacles.Washing off the dirt and pebbles that on her tentacles,Takei saw that her tentacles were a dark Magenta color and started to blush on how beutiful her tentacles looked with the setting sun.After he was done with that he stood up and took her hand,and told her to stand up while looking at the ocean with the setting sun.

 _"I never thought Octolings would be treated that way"._ He said looking at the glare of the ocean. _"I know,in the army if you're an Elite and extremely skilled and high in rank,your respected,but if your some one like me,then you're more likely to be discriminated_.Taeki holding Mimi's hand and looked at her.Mimi started to blush hard and her tentacles turned to a bright rose color.Takei noticed that her face and tentacled were turned into a bright red.He then pulled her into a hug,Mimi returned the hug because she never had anyone care for her the way Takei did. _"Look you seem like a nice person and i just wanna tell you this,Don't let those other Elites push you down.You can improve and I believe that you can do it.You can improve yourself,don't let yourself down. "Y-you really think I can do it?",_ Mimi asked having a hard time speaking because of how hard she was blushing. _"Yeah you can do it you try hard enough. "Oh ok then t-thanks"._ Mimi replied while looking at Takei who let go from hugging her.The sky now turning dark,Takei decided to go back to Inkopolis Sqaure and rest. _"Well I think I'm gonna go back now.Take care Mimi"._ He said looking at Mimi. " _Wait Takei before you go..",_ Takei looked back while Mimi walked toward him.She hugged him and thanked him for taking care of her and gave Takei a peck on his cheek.Takei was blushing and his tentacles turned from sky blue,to a cherry red color.Mimi giggled and Takei smiled at her.

 _"Thanks for taking care of me,no one's been ever this nice to me or cared for me this way.I really appreciated it"._ _"Anytime Mimi"._ Takei replied.He then packed every thing but left Mimi the can of soda and told her that she can have.Takei then turned around and super-jumped to the manhole leading to I.S.Mimi looking at Takei's trail of ink fly though the sky she thought to herself what Takei had told her.She then had some confidence in her and wanted to improve herself.She then lied down on a patch of grass that was near the tree,and closed her eyes.

Climbing out of the manhole to Inkopolis square,it was late out so the plaza was qiuet except for some inklings that were still up.He started to make his way back to his apartment.Once he was there he was extremely quiet not to wake anyone up and made his way to his room.He then went into his room and put his backpack his closet,alond with the clothes he was wearing.He then hung the clothes in his closet and put on a black shirt and a pair of sweats and he climed into his bed and looked out the window with the moon shining through his window.He started to close his eyes and started to doze off until his Squidphone rang.He turned on his phone and saw a notification that read _"FROM MEGGY"._ He opend it up and read the message

" _Hey Takei"_

 _"Hey Meggy,_ He replied back

 _"Look dude something really unexpected happened",_ Meggy told Takei

 _"Like what?",_ He asked back

 _"I don't have to explain right now but I'll tell you tomorrow,thought I'd tell you this now"_

" _Ok then,Well I'm beat so I'm going to get some sleep,talk to you tomorrow"_

 _"K then,sleep well,talk to you tomorrow then ;)"._

Takei then put his phone down on the top of his drawer and looked at the picture of him and the female Inkling. " _Wonder what happened to her"._ He thought to himself.He put the picture down and thought about Mimi.He was deeply concerned for her,when she had told him,about how those two Elite Octolings had treated her.Takei then wondered how she would do with her position in the army.He then closed his eyes and dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP". "CODDAMMIT SHUT UP ALREADY!",Takei yelled as he slammed his alarm clock to stop ringing.He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face, "I have no idea what to do for the day".Might as well go do turf wars,got nothing better to do",Takei said as he finished washing his face and started to brush his teeth.Once he was done with that he went into his kitchen and served himself some cereal and went outside to his balcony.As he munched on his cereal, he took out his phone to see the current maps for turf war.The available maps that time were Arowana Mall and Humpback Pump Track. "Heck yeah,I love Arowana Mall",Takei said to himself.Once he was done eating he went back inside,went into his room and put on his White Inky Rider,Squidvader cap and his Red Hi-Horses. Once he was done doing that he then put his inktank on his back,grabbed his splat dualies and headed out the door.

Once he went out his apartment he made his way over to Deca Tower.He took a slow stroll through the square and looked around the square.He saw some inklings who walking over to the center for the usual turf wars.Takei liked turf a lot but not as much Ranked battles,mostly to him was where the first-timers who were used to turf wars didn't cooperate well in Ranked.As soon as Takei was about to go inside the tower he heard footsteps behind him but thought it was just another inkling but then a high-pitched "Wommy" came from behind. "Ah,what the?",Takei said as he quicky turned around. "Hey Takei,how's it been?".The female inkling asked as she smiled.The female inkling was bit shorter than Takei and her tentacles were Lime-Green and were combed over to her left.Her skin tone was a slight tan and was wearing a Bobble hat,Camo Layered LS, and a pair of Red-Hi Tops.

"M-Meggy?,what are you doing here I thought you moved out to Tenta Village?",Takei asked confused.

"Silly Takei,the others didn't tell you?,I moved here about two days ago,and they told me that you lived here".

"W-wait,the others didn't tell me about you moving here,ugh once agian they're too damn clumsy to tell almost anything dammit".Takei replied back frustrated.

"Well here I am old bud",Meggy replied while elbowing Takei.

"Well welcome to I.S.",Takei said.

"Yeah I figured that anyway".Meggy replied sarcasticly.

"Also when and why did you cut your tentacles?",Takei asked.

"Well as when I moved here I didn't really like my pony tail that much so I got my other tentacle cut while I kept the other combed over.Also I see that you've changed your style as well".Meggy explained while complementing Takei.

"Well it looks nice on you and thanks",Takei replied back.

"Also you changed from a splattershot pro to dualies?".Meggy asked

"Yeah I decided that the pro was a bit clumsy to me and it really didn't do much for me anyway,so I switch my pro for dualies".

"Well yeah,I guess that makes sense because last time we played turf together you were being a bit clumsy with the pro".

"Well anyway wanna go play turf?",Takei asked Meggy.

"Yeah lets go".Meggy responded back.

Meggy Corai,was Takei's bestfriend who always hung out everyday at Inkopolis Plaza before Meggy moved and then Takei moved a few months after.She was a bit quick to anger which Takei always messed around with.But she was always calm and was warm-hearted and was always nice.The two reunited bestfriends entered Deca Tower and they entered a lobby for Turf War once they were in they waited for the match to start.Their tentacles changed to a Orange color while the other team was a Dark blue.They sat down on a sofa that sat an entire team.A Male Inkling walked in with a tentatek splattershot with the other team's color and was wearing a Gas Mask,Red Polo,and Crazy Arrows and he joined his other teammates.Takei and Meggy were the only Inklings on the orange team and were starting to get somewhat annoyed. "Hopefully some others join",Meggy said. "Hopefully they join soon".Takei replied back.They both waited for about two minutes with no one joining.Then the doors opened and a male and female inkling walked in with the orange color on their tentacles.The male had a Krak-on Splat Roller while the female inkling had a Areospray MG.The two inklings sat down where the two bestfriends were sitting down at.

"Hi",The two greeted their teammates.

"Oh,umm hey",The female inkling replied back".

"The name's Takei Inka",Takei introduced himself to the two as they both shook his hand.

"Meggy, Meggy Corai",Meggy then introduced herself to the two.Then the male inkling decided to introduce himself himself to the two.

"Cody, Cody Shellard, and that right there is my sister Misty".

"Hey", Misty said to Takei and Meggy.

"You guys from around here?",Takei asked

"No,see we moved here from Coral City about a year ago which is about 30 miles from here",Cody responded to Takei's question.

Then the overhead speakers annouced that the match was about to start and for the two teams to step into their teams launch pads to the following map,which was Arowana Mall. "Alright lets go",Takei said to his teammates as they stood up to walk over to thier lauch pads and they all super-jumped to thier spawn pads.Once they all landed they all came into their humaniod forms and waited for the horn to blare to start the match.

"You still taking your usual way back then?",Meggy asked Takei.

"Heck yeah, and you still got your sharpshooter skills?",Takei responded and asked Meggy.

"Yeah but I might be a bit rusty",Meggy responded back.

"I'll take the middle with my roller",Cody said.

"And while he does that I'll take the left side with my Areospray",Misty added.

"Alright team,let's go!!",Takei yelled as the horn blared starting the match.

Takei taking the right side and quickly disappeared behind the wall.Cody jumped and flinged his Roller to cover some ground and went down the ramp and started to cover the middle with orange ink.Misty then ran to the left,quicly covering the ground with ink thanks to the fast fire rate of the Areospray while Meggy followed behind.Once Misty was done with the left she then jumped off the platform and joined her brother.Meggy stayed at the back providing support with her splatcharger.Takei was on the other side of the map and was covering the Blue Ink.Then the inkling with the Gas Mask appeared and before Takei had a chance to dodge roll, was quickly splatted. "Dammit, I was too late to dodge roll",He told himself.The other team then quickly picked off the rest of the orange team and they all respawned. "Didn't go well for y'all?",Takei asked. "They just came out of nowhere!",Meggy replied. "Two guys with rapid blasters and the other with a dynamo roller and another with a tentatek splattershot"Cody added. "Alright lets do this again!",Misty then said and they all dropped down.The middle was covered with blue ink and the blue team started to quickly cover up the orange.Then the speaker announced that only one minute and remaimed. "We can do this",Takei said to himself.Takei and Cody took the left and waited for the other team to cross the ramp leading to their spawn while Meggy and Misty took the right,going around other team and Meggy stayed back while Misty snuck up from behind. "Where's the other team?",One of the Inklings with the rapid blaster asked. "Their probably at our side trying to recover ground but once we finish with their side we'll get'em",The inkling with the dynamo roller replied once they were finished with the orange team's side they then turned around to get to their side of the map. "NOW!!",Takei shouted as he and Cody emerged and splatted the Inklings with the dynamo roller and the rapid blaster. "WHAT TH-",The inkling with the gas mask was then splatted by Misty before he finished. "Got'ya",Meggy said to her self as she splatted the last inkling with her splatcharger. "Nice job guys,but we still have a lot of ground to cover.Lets go!",Takei said as he started to ink the ground.Cody then started to run,quickly covering the ground with his roller.Misty followed him and inked the area behind him.Meggy kept lookout and spotted an inkling and instantly splatted him.Misty then took the left side and threw a curling bomb and surprisingly spaltted some one and inked the left side.Cody continued down the middle while Takei followed behind.Then the Inkling with the dynamo roller suddenly appeared,Cody was splatted but Takei rolled out of the way and used the slow speed of the dynamo to his advantage and splatted him.Takei's special meter was fully charged and activated his Tenta Missiles. "TIME TO CLEAN UP SHOP",He yelled as he unleashed his missiles and splatted two inklings.Only ten seconds remain and the orange team pushed to the blue team's side as the whistle was blown and the orange team was declared the victor.

"Heck yeah nice job guys",Takei congradulated his team as they all collected their rewards.

"That was some nice sharpshooting Meggy",Cody complemented Meggy,

"Thanks Cody and you did well covering up the turf with your roller",She replied smiling.

"Well me and Misty gotta get going,see ya later",Cody said as he started to walk away.

"Peace out guys",Misty said then caught up with her brother.Meggy and Takei waved at then then started to walk from Deca Tower.

"Man that was something",Takei said.

"Say for yourself,I'm still a bit rusty",Meggy replied.

"Well you'll get back into it soon",Takei said while patting her head.

"Oh yeah almost forgot,where do you live?",Meggy asked.

"Not that far, about Ten minutes from here.C'mon I'll show you to my place",Takei replied.

"So,you've found that special some one yet?",Meggy asked then giggled.

"Does it look like I've found anyone yet?No, besides I'm not to focused on that too much",Takei responded but was lying and he knew that he liked Mimi.

"C'mon in the 11 years we've been bestfriends I know when you're lying,and your terrible at it.You can just tell me",Meggy then said giving a Takei a look.

"Don't give me that look,it seriously creeps me out and I'm not lying",Takei replied.

"Alright I believe you",Meggy said.

"Thank cod",Takei thought to himself as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Also your not as shy as I remember you,why is that?",Meggy asked.

"Well I've been trying to overcome my shyness and It's been going well",Takei replied

"Well thats good,keep it up!",Meggy said

"Thanks Meggy",Takei replied back.

The two had made it to his apartment and they both went up the elevator and Takei unlocked the door as the two bestfriends stepped inside. "Welcome to my apartment,not much but it's the best I can do",Takei told Meggy. "Wow, it's not bad",Meggy said as she but down her bag of coins on Takei's couch.Meggy then sat down and looked around and saw what Takei had in his apartment.She first looked in the kitchen and saw the say it was very neat and clean.She then saw his living room and saw how he had set up the coffe table and the TV on the wall and saw the drum set. "Never saw that one",Meggy told Takei. "Yeah I sold my old drum set and got this one.More cymbals and double kick drum as well",Takei replied. "You still listen to that one band,System of the Squids was it called?",Meggy asked. "Yeah still do,I can do a song if you want". "That'll be cool but I want to see your room first. "Alright then".Takei opened the door to his room and Meggy walled in.She sat on his bed while he stayed standing up.Meggy looked around and noticed the picture of Takei and her and picked up to view it. "Aww, you still have the picture of us before I moved.That's so sweet",Meggy said. "Yeah I still wanted to remember you after you moved so i got the picture printed and put it in that little frame",Takei replied.Meggy then walked out and then sat down on the couch while Takei walked over to his drum set and sat down on his seat which he called his "Drumming throne". "You ready Meggy?",Takei asked. "When you are bud",Meggy replied. "Alright here we go",Takei said as he started a song and picked up his drumsticks and played along while the sounds of crashing and the kickdrums played away.When he was finished Meggy was impressed by how much her bestfriend had improved.It was getting dark,so Meggy got her bag and went out Takei's door before hugging him and saying goodbye.He then closed hus door and was very surprised on what happenrd today. "Didn't expect that she'd move here",Takei said to himself.He then took off his clothes and changed into his shirt and sweats,laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 (F*cking Finally!)

It was 4:00 AM in the morning,Takei was sound asleep until his alarm went off. **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP** , _"hm?, why is the alarm going off this early?,_ Takei said as he pressed the "Alarm" button shuting it off.Wiping his eyes he got up and walked toward his living room,not trying to trip over anything as he slowly walked toward his living room.He grabbed his phone which was charging on the floor and saw a message from Marie.He opened it up and read what Marie had sent him, " _ **Kid,I need you in the canyon**_. " _Oh that's what the alarm was for",_ Takei said as he groggily walked to his closet and put on his hero gear, grabbed his hero shot and some other things.He then walked out of his apartment room and locked his door,then made his way out of the building and toward the manhole toward Octo Canyon.

Climbing out of the hole,still feeling sleepy Takei walked toward the small shack and gently knocked on the door.* **knock,knock,knock*** Marie on the inside slowly opened the door to reveal a slight crack when she saw that it was Agent 4." _Oh thank cod you're here Agent 4",_ Marie said. _"*Snorts* ,huh? oh yeah I'm here,heh"_.Takei replied back,half awake. _"Since your're here I might as well tell you what you're doing for the day"._ Marie said while walking inside with Takei following behind.Turning on the computer in the corner, Marie sat down while Takei stood behind her, " _Alright kid so from what I've been able to pick up, readings how been showing where the last of the zapfishes are located.It shows that they're located in these areas in the final sector."_ Marie telling while pointing the locations to Takei. _"Got it"_ ,Takei replied back. _"Also just a heads up the readings also show that Octarian forces are pushing up to steal back the zapfishes,while you're on your mission make sure to push those octarian forces back._ _Also about your headset, Sheldon told me that it'll be a few days before it's fully repaired but he'll contact me when it's ready_ _. "Got it_ ",He replied back _. "Alright kid gear up and head out.Be safe and good luck out there",Marie said."Will do and thanks",Takei_ replied back while grabbing his hero ink tank and headed out the door. _"Oh carp almost forgot, Agent 4.You won't be needing your hero shot for rhese final missions. Sheldon will be requesting you to collect data for weapons in these last few missions.But feel free to take it to help get around to the kettles"_ , Marie telling Takei while as he walked out the door.

Putting on the ink tank on his back and prepared to super-jump towards the last sector to retrieve the last few zapfish.Super-jumping from the shack to Cephalon HQ,Takei landed and looked around to see the path he'll be taking to the first stage _. "*krk* Kid you've landed yet?",_ Marie asked over the walkie-talkie. _"*krk* Yeah I've just landed and looking over the lay of the area. "*krk* alright then kid report back to me once you've retrived the last remaining zapfishes",_ Marie replied back.Takei looking around and saw the moving platforms always made him feel dizzy, jumping on the platform behind him he quickly looked where to go next.Jumping off he sprayed a path of ink ahead of him to get to an area that was difficult for him to reach.He jumped,ran, and swam over many platforms until he found the kettle to the stage. " _I'm sweating_ , _besus man",_ Takei said to himself as he entered the kettle to the next stage.

Jumping out of the kettle Takie took a look around the stage that he would he going through and noticed the many deactivated ink-rails. " _Oh no those things always make me queasy",_ He thought to himself. _"*Krk* Hey kid I could REALLY use some more data on this weapon.Think you can use them for a bit",_ said Sheldon as Takei recieved a pair of Splat dulies. _"Okay then, let's roll", said Takei_

He shot to activate the ink-rail and juming onto the rail.Once the line ended he dropped down to where two octo troopers were waiting for him. " _Oh Carp!"._ _"GET HIM"_ , One of the octotroopers yelled.The octotroopers landed a couple of shots on Takei before taking cover behind one of the nearby walls. _"Dammit_ _that hurt",_ Takei said to himself. _"Where'd he go?"_ ,the other Octotrooper said. " _Lets look around"_ , the other replied.Searching around for Takei while he was sneaking to avoid being seen by the Octotroopers. Eventually Takei, looking over his shoulder to get a view on the Troopers who were still looking for him Takei threw a suction bomb right in between the two Octotroopers suprising them.

 _"WHAT THE F-"_ , shouted one of the octotroopers before being splatted. _"Done and dealt with_ Takei said while looking behind him and activating the ink rail. _"Oh cod here goes nothing_ ", he said to himself while jumping onto the inkrail, trying to maintain his balance to not fall.Once he got off the rail he then stormed through the rest of the stage.Splatting Octarians left and right, making complicated jumps, and sliding through more inkrails. _*krk* "Kid have you retreived the zapfish yet?",_ Marie asked. _"Yeah totally, I've almost lost my lunch but it's all good and no I haven't retrieved it yet",_ Takei replied sarcasticly.Takei was feeling a bit quesy himself so he sat down on the platform that he was on and waited until he felt better.He waited a little while before getting back up and activated the ink-rail in front of him. " _Cod I hate these things"._ Takei said almost falling off.He was on the final part of the stage and saw that he had to go through one more ink-rail but there where two Octo-Snipers and Takei started to get a bit nervouse

 _"Oh cod just what I needed, Ink-Rails and damn Octo-Snipers",_ Takei said while activating and jumping onto the ink rail.Takei had to make some jumps as there were Octo Ink Jets that he had to avoid getting pushed off the rail,which make Takei even more nervous as he noticed them.Jumping multiple times to avoid the Ink-Jets while closing the distance between him and the Octo-Snipers, Takei got ready to open fire and threw a spalt bomb to distract them and jumped down from the Rail.Takei's nervousness make his aim sloppy and almost got splatted by one of the snipers. " _Oh Carp!!_ Takie exclaimed as he hid in his ink.Recovering from taking damage Takei was to nervous to come out from his squid form and take and the emeny snipers. _"Oh Cod, oh cod, oh cod_.Ok", Takei said to himself as he let out a sigh.Quickly he came out of his squid form and performed a dodge roll,taking out the Octo-Snipers before having a chance to lock onto him.Walking towards the zapfish and breaking the shield to retrived it, completing his first mission of the day.

Jumping out of the kettle with the Zapfish in his arm let out a sigh of relief because of the first mission make Takei seriously nervous.Once he calmed himself down he super-jumped back to the shack to give Marie the first of the last 5 zapfishes.Once Takei had returned the zapfish he super-jumped back to Cephalon HQ.The rest of the day for Takei was a real stress builder for him.Dodging enemy splat bombs, battling Elite Octolings, facing Octarian Mini-bosses, etc. At the end of the day he'd retrieved the final zapfish and took a moment to settle down for a bit to destress from all that he had to go through.His face extremely red,muscles sore,couldn't think straight, it hurt him to move any part of his body.He laid down for a while staring at the purple sky that covered Cephalon HQ.Takei laid motionless forgetting that he had a zapfish in his arms until Marie reached out to him. ***krk*** _"Kid where what the hell is keeping you? You should've least retrieved the final zapfish by now, what's going on?"_ , Marie asked with deep concern also making Takei jump in surprise from Marie's sudden call. _"GAHH!, oh cod ***krk*** y-yeah I've got the zapfish in my arms I'll bring it ovet as soon as I can",_Takei replied. _"Well hurry up I don't have all day kid!" ***krk***_ Marie replying back.

Takei slowing getting up with his legs very sore and couldn't see clearly for a few moments until he could see again and super-jumped back to the cabin to return the zapfish to Marie.Landing at the cabin where Marie was waiting for him but had an irritated look on her face. _"This probably isn't good",_ Takei thought. _"The hell took you so long kid? you had me worried like you did that last time."_ Marie told Takei. _Look I'm sorry that I took so long it's just today was stressful for me and I took a break to calm myself down from all the stress I was under.I've never experienced stress as much as today."_ Takei explained to Marie but she some dout with the look she had on her face. _"I-It's fine don't worry about it, just hand over the zapfis_ h." Marie replied while letting out a sigh. " _Oh and kid you have get a move on to keep those Octarian forces from taking back the zapfish_." Marie telling before he started to walk away. _"Oh carp I forgot"._ Takei replied back, trying to stand till due to his legs being sore. "Where are they at now?",Takei asked. "They're in Beaker's Depot",Marie replied back.Takei taking in his sore body thanked Marie and Super-Jumped to Beaker's Depot.

 **Hey guys sorry for being on the Hiatus for about over a month because I was busy with school since im going to high school in August and that made it really hard for me to write Chapter 8 and I just wanted to say thank you guys for the support on this story.It really keeps me confident and able to keep writing for you guys.Also thanks for 3k views on my story I didnt expect it to get to that much but thanks anyway.Have yourselfs an awsome summer/day.**


End file.
